walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Save-Lots Bandits
The Save-Lots Bandits are a group of bandits in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. Their ranks are primarily composed of former workers from the Save-Lots store near Macon, Georgia and prey upon other groups of survivors, taking anything of value for their own use and killing anyone who gets in their way. They serve as the secondary antagonistic group of "Starved For Help" and the main antagonists of "Long Road Ahead". Overview Pre-Apocalypse Before the outbreak, most of the bandits used to work together at the Save-Lots store in rural Georgia near Macon, reportedly near the highway interstate 85. Each former worker had various jobs and duties at the store. However, once the apocalypse began, they most likely looted the store, trying to get as much supplies as possible before they were forced to leave and look for additional supplies on foot, though Danny St. John claimed that "during the first few days, they" told everyone to gather near the Save-Lots on the highway. Post-Apocalypse According to Jolene, the bandits, many of them her former co-workers and friends, quickly took to barbaric behavior when society broke down, beginning to make deals with other survivors, mostly wanting in return food and drugs, such as opium. There is evidence that they took and killed Jolene's young daughter, and she calls them "rapist monsters", specifically naming Jake, Bart, and Linda. The bandits raided the camp of Ben Paul, David Parker, Travis, and many more Stone Mountain School students and teachers. It appears that they killed many, if not all, of these people except for Ben, David, and Travis, who were able to escape, but were watched carefully. The bandits have had deals with several groups, offering them to be left alone in exchange for food and drug supplies. Firstly, the St. John Family gave them food, which was revealed to be human meat that was chopped up and cooked from other survivors. "Starved For Help" The bandits are first seen on the way to the St. John's Dairy Farm, where two bandits are arguing, one of them being the leader of the bandits, along with another unnamed bandit. According to the lead bandit, the other bandit and Gary, another bandit have been keeping food for themselves, the second bandit admits they were doing so, and asks what the lead bandit is going to do about it in a mocking tone, the bandit leader becomes so enraged, he shoots the bandit in the head repeatedly, the leader then storms off. They are later seen attacking Lee and Mark, who they thought were the St. John brothers. Apparently the St. John's were behind on their deal with the bandits, though in reality, Andrew had sent Lee and Mark in the direction of their camp on purpose so they could be dealt with. Lee and Mark take cover behind a tractor, they eventually escaped the bandits attack, they are not seen again for the rest of the episode. When the farm became overrun with walkers, the bandits started attacking the motel Lee's group were settling in, but stopped when Ben Paul started giving them supplies to rescue a friend the bandits said they were holding captive, when in reality, killed him a long time ago. "Long Road Ahead" When Lee unwittingly broke Ben's deal with the bandits, when his investigation of the missing supplies lead him to take the drop left for them, the bandits invaded the Motor Inn, and took everyone except for Lilly and Lee hostage. Lilly told Lee to distract the bandits, while she got into position. Lee was able to keep the bandits occupied with talk, allowing Lilly to surprise them, shooting and instantly killing the leader of the bandits. The bandits took cover and called for reinforcements, leading to at least a dozen of their members attacking the motel. Lee, supported by Lilly and Doug/Carley was able to hold them back, while the other members evacuated to Kenny's RV. The commotion attracted a large group of Walkers, who began attacking the bandits before they began invading through the holes the Bandits had made in the motel's fence. The group, realizing that the motel was lost, drove off in the RV, leaving the remaining bandits to fight off the Walkers. Given the decimation of their numbers by the motel survivors and the Walkers, it is likely the few remaining bandits fled back into the woods or were killed by walkers, their fates left unknown. Members *Unnamed Bandit 1 (Deceased) - Leader *Jolene (Deceased) - (Formerly) *Gary (Deceased, Determinant) *Drew (Deceased, Determinant) *Linda (Deceased) *Jake *Bart *Paul *Unnamed Bandit 2 (Deceased) *Unnamed Bandit 3 (Deceased) *Unnamed Bandit 4 (Deceased) *Unnamed Bandit 5 (Deceased) *Unnamed Bandit 6 (Deceased) *Unnamed Bandit 7 (Deceased) *Unnamed Bandit 8 (Deceased) *Several unnamed members. Killed Victims *Unnamed Bandit 2 *Mark (Indirectly Caused) *Duck (Caused) *Katjaa (Indirectly Caused) *Carley (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Doug (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Deaths *Unnamed Bandit 2 *Unnamed Bandit 1 *Linda *Gary (Determinant) *Drew (Determinant) *Unnamed Bandit 7 *Unnamed Bandit 8 *Unnamed Bandit 3 *Unnamed Bandit 4 *Unnamed Bandit 5 *Unnamed Bandit 6 *Numerous unnamed members Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Starved For Help" *"Long Road Ahead" Trivia *Save-Lots is most likely a parody of Save-A-Lot, an American chain of food stores. *The bandits are the only living human characters that Lee has to directly kill, regardless of player choices. *In unused dialogue from episode two that was cut from the final version, Ben Paul recounts a much more grisly tale about the bandits and how they slowly toyed with his group of survivors over the course of several days before picking them off one by one, raiding their camp, and raping any girls in the group. *On Telltale Games' Poker Night 2, a Save-Lots Bandit and Doug both make a cameo appearance in the intro, where the bandit gets thrown unconscious into a wall by Brock Samson. Category:Groups Category:Video Game Category:Bandits Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Unknown Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Cannibals